


Vincent's Boy

by whore



Series: DADDY'S DOLLY! [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Dolly - AU, Ficlet, Groping, M/M, Size Difference, Teasing, ladyvexll, vextharu1er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: His best friend’s son’s got big blue fuck-me eyes and cherry lips to match, sitting in the middle of Sebastian’s living room, staring up at him with a horrible word that’s got his tongue coloured funny.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: DADDY'S DOLLY! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765693
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Vincent's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr. Posting some of my drabbles onto here, just for like, fun.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

His best friend’s son’s got big blue fuck-me eyes and cherry lips to match, sitting in the middle of Sebastian’s living room, staring up at him with a horrible word that’s got his tongue coloured funny.

“Daddy,” Ciel murmurs, light between his teeth, eyes unblinking and sinking deep in Sebastian’s bones.

“Your daddy’s in the washroom,” Sebastian says. “Get up.”

“My daddy’s right here. He’s ‘nfrontofme.”

Ciel blinks once, slow like his eyelids are heavy, big bright blues aimed right at Sebastian’s crotch like he  _ wants _ it. Of course he  _ wants _ it. Vincent’s never not complained about the mischief Ciel gets up to. On Fridays, he comes home from school on bruised jelly legs and red-raw lips with bloody cheeks to match. Boys will be boys.

“Your daddy’s in the washroom,” Sebastian says. “Get off the floor. You’ll hurt your knees like that.”

His knees are bruised today. Ciel’s little silk shorts hide nothing from Sebastian, they show him all the open-mouthed bites and purple-blue splotches he’s got all over his milk thighs. It makes Sebastian’s throat close up, like he’s got sand in there. Part of him wishes he does — it’d give him the excuse to retreat to his bathroom and hack his guts up. 

“No,” Ciel says it simply. “My daddy’s right here. He’s sitting in front of me, ‘n he’s a big, fat liar.”

“Get off the floor.” 

Sebastian’s leg stops bouncing when Ciel’s little hand comes resting atop his knee. It slides down, slides home between his thighs, and grabs a handful of Sebastian’s denim dick.

“My daddy’s got something I want,” Ciel says. “I wish he’d stop fucking around and  _ give _ it to me.” 

Sebastian’s fingers feel heavy and weird as he pries Ciel’s hand off, even if his dick feels like it’s gonna poke a fucking hole through his pants, he doesn’t let Ciel come back to him. He holds his kitten wrist, fingers meeting around it, heart screwed up in a shit feeling when he makes the mistake of looking back into Ciel’s fuck-me eyes.

“Your daddy’s in the washroom,” Sebastian whispers. “Get up.”

“No,” he breathes, “my daddy’s,” hitched in his throat, tiny pink tongue darting out wet his lips, “my daddy’s  _ mean.” _

“I’m not — I can’t — “ Sebastian’s grip on Ciel’s porcelain white grows tight and tighter. “I’m not gonna play your game, kid. Drop it. Your daddy’s in the washroom. Get up. Get off the ground.”

“Like I said,” Ciel smiles, tiny and smug, corners of his fuck-me mouth quirked up in delight, brows screwed up like Sebastian needs the pity, “a big, fat liar.”

Another little hand slides over Sebastian’s dick as he brushes over his thighs, a light sweep, a taste of what Sebastian’s been depriving himself of. There’s some rustling, the jingle of a doorknob when Vincent unlocks it. 

And then Ciel gets off the ground, sits right beside Sebastian like he was before Vincent left, head tilted to the side as he watches Sebastian’s rise-and-fall chest, delicate little fingers splayed all over his widespread thighs. 

Vincent smiles at him, sheepish and eye-creased, and doesn’t notice the death grip Sebastian’s got on the hem of his shirt, stretched to hide the bulge he’s got trapped down there.

Ciel lingers when he leaves, the aftertaste of sugar sticking at the back of Sebastian’s teeth, and whispers to him when Vincent’s walking out his door, towards his car, expecting his slut son to be on his tail.

_ “Da-ddy,” _ Ciel breathes, little fingers fisted in his collar.

He leaves Sebastian stomach-flipped and rock-dicked, forcing the bile he feels climbing up his tongue back down his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ladyvexll](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ladyvexll)


End file.
